Reunite
by Bookyworm02
Summary: Hey! This is my idea of how things would've went when rhyddian and maddy reunited! MADDIAN! YA! WOLF BLOOD IS AMAZING! May include Tom and Shannon later. Sorry my summaries are terrible but hope you enjoy - it's better than it sounds!


Hey guys, sorryyyy for not uploading my other stories since FOREVER but I don't think I'm going to continue with them as they didn't havee much interest and i've also lost interest - if there are still a few of you wanting to hear more then tell me and i amy reconsider... but for now I'M OBSESSED WITH A NEW SHOW CALLED WOLFBLOOD, watch it if you haven't IT'S AMAMAMAMAZING but not after maddie leaves. *sob* Enough of me blabbering, let's get started with this new story! It's set literally just before rhydian has reunited with maddy (from the end of season 3)

Chapter 1

MADDY POV

"Ugh! I hate it here, all my friends are back in Stonebridge and here I am, stuck in Canada without anyone - away from my home" I screamed at my parents. "... away from Rhydian" I muttered quietly to myself as I stormed out of our new house on the outskirts of a town near mountains. There weren't any houses near forests or woods, so the mountains had to do. Before I could stop myself, i let my wolf form take over myself and within seconds I was sprinting as far away as I could, as close to my friends as I ever would be. I stopped on the edge of a mountain and gave out a weak howl, but what I didn't expect to hear was a reply. And there was only one person whose howl sounded like that. I howled in joy until I heard a loud shout "Maddy!" It really was Rhydian! There were tears in my eyes as I sprinted to find him, now transformed in his wolf form too. We played and nuzzled each other, indulging each other's presence and embracing each other. I still couldn't believe it was actually him! I shook my head in the direction of our house and raced him there. Getting there we both transformed and I hugged him so tightly, I still couldn't believe he was here!

"Jeez Mads! Your gonna strangle me! I was kinda hoping for a more welcoming reaction!" He said with humour. I pushed him playfully.

"How come you're here! How - why - HOW!" I wanted to pinch myself to see if this was a dream, but was too scared that if it was I may never see him again. Thankfully, though it wasn't.

"Okay okay are ya gonna let me come in or stay out here - it would be nice to say hello to your parents." I led him inside the house and then ran to my parents.

"Maddy! Don't ever run off like that again, we were so worried- I know you don't like it here but-" I interrupted her before she could continue.

"MAM! RHYDIAN'S HERE!" I bellowed at the top of my voice whilst he made himself present.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Smith!" He said hoping they wouldn't tell him off...

"Oh my gosh! Rhydian! How on earth did you get here!" My mum was now happy to though, thankfully

"It's so great to see you - How though!" My dad questioned.

"Maddy asked me the same thing but I thought it would be easier to explain to all of you at the same time." He explained. So we sat down at our dining table whilst he told us how he had to sneak onto a ship and then he even used Eolas because he wasn't going to give up until he found me! I blushed and looked down at that part. He explained that he had finished and dealt with everything - the other pack in stoney bridge and all he wanted to do was come to find me - he was miserable there and felt like he fit in when I was with him. I melted at his words, but didn't show it obviously. I was strong and not going to let my emotions show. Mam gave me a knowing look and I told her to look away and stop it, honestly, she could be so embarrassing sometimes but it's not like she and dad didn't see me kiss Rhydain before we left. That kiss. It was the one thing that made me know that I really did love him. But do I mention it to him? I'll see if he asks me about it first...

"Well, I think it's getting quite late now and you do have school tomorrow Maddy."

"What!" I looked at my parents in disgrace. "I have to go to school!"

"Of course, young lady! Don't think we're going to let you off." I groaned in annoyance whilst Rhydian chuckled.

"And we'll get you enrolled dear too so you can start next week!" I said goodnight to them and they went upstairs, giving me and Rhydain some privacy.

"So..." I said.

"So..." he said. "Remember our kiss when you were leaving."

My face turned red. "um, yeah..."

"I forgot how it was." he stated. I didn't understand what he meant by that unit the talked to me and pressed our lips together breathlessly. Although it was short, it left me speechless as he winked at me whilst walking to the living room to crash there.

"G'night!" he yelled cheerfully. My face was literally a tomato as I dashed upstairs into my room and lay down, not being able to sleep for a long, long time. Now that Rhydain was back, things would be better.

 **OMG! What did you think! Like it? hate it? Review and let me know! Should I continue? Thanks guys for reading and hope you enjoyed it! Ahhh Wolfblood is amazing!**


End file.
